En la boca del lobo
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Era hora de dejar de huir de la verdad, darse vuelta y enfrentar al mounstro que estaba a punto de matarlos.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación..

* * *

**Advertencia: **Que lo haya hecho yo. Muerte de un personaje. Va sin beta, enemigos del heredero ¡Temed!

**Nota de la Autora: **Esto rondaba mi mente desde hace mucho.

**Personaje: **Ariana Dumbledore.

* * *

_«En algún punto, tienes que parar de correr, girarte y encararte a lo que sea que te quiere muerta. Lo difícil es encontrar el coraje para hacerlo»_ En Llamas, Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**En la boca del lobo**

Cuando ellos estaban en la escuela, y hablaban de la época _oscura_ del mundo, su maestra les contaba historias extrañas sobre brujas.

Principalmente, decía que en muchos lugares del actual Estados Unidos, quemaban a las mujeres que eran acusadas de brujería.

Él y sus amigos, niños en aquel entonces, escribían sin muchas ganas en sus amarillentas hojas de cuaderno, pensando que sólo la gente tonta podía creer en la existencia de algo tan ridículo como lo era una bruja.

Ellos vivían en un pueblito pequeño en Londres, y cuando se graduaron de la escuela no pudieron asistir a la universidad. Problemas económicos, ninguna de sus familias la veía fácil.

—Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Era lo que siempre se decían, como para darse ánimos. Muchos de sus compañeros habían dejado el hogar, rumbo a grandes ciudades, a buscar nuevos horizontes y cosas nunca antes vistas.

No imaginaban, que si hubieran mirado un poco mejor en su propio hogar, ya las habrían encontrado.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en conseguir un par de empleos, que si bien no eran la gran cosa, los ayudaban a mantenerse de alguna manera.

Pintar casas, ayudar en los jardines, o reparar el tejado.

A veces se quejan de que todo es muy aburrido, que sería preferible si alguna vez, pasara algo diferente en su tan monótono pueblo.

La respuesta a sus plegarias les llegó junto con una niña.

Corría el año 1991 y lo más sonado era que el mundial de Rugby se realizaría en Inglaterra y ese deporte no era el favorito de ninguno, pero nunca había nada mejor de lo que hablar.

Caminaban por los senderos un tanto agrestes del lugar, su último trabajo era recolectar un poco de leña para una muy rústica chimenea en una casa muy a las afueras del pueblo.

De pronto, el sonido de una risa los hace detenerse. Ninguno esperaba que una niña pudiera adentrarse tanto en el bosque.

Uno de ellos mueve la cabeza, en una señal muda que les insta a investigar, puede ser peligroso si la pequeña se adentra más en el sendero.

Caminan un poco, y se encuentran, no sin mucha sorpresa: una casa.

Se miran entre sí, algo confundidos, pero deciden avanzar de cualquier manera.

En el jardín sólo hay una pequeña niña rubia, y el resto de la propiedad parece vacía. Es extraño, las personas no suelen dejar solos a niños tan pequeños.

Pero antes de que alguno pueda preguntar por el paradero de sus padres, la niña hace un extraño movimiento, y un cubo cercano a las flores que descansan a su alrededor se eleva pocos centímetros del suelo.

Los tres dan un paso hacia atrás, asustados. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

_¿Magia?_

Lo que sigue son risas de la niña, y el cubo saliendo disparado a la distancia.

_Magia_

No pudieron evitar salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

El tema permanece fresco entre ellos, jovenzuelos apenas salidos de la escuela, sin mucho que hacer en sus vidas.

—Tiene mucho sentido—Dice uno de ellos, mientras pintan la cerca de un vecino, quien aunque sea malhumorado a más no poder, paga muy bien—Una niña no vive sola en un lugar así, piénsenlo.

—Es porque ni siquiera es una niña—continúa el otro—Las brujas pueden cambiar de forma. Nadie sospecharía de una niña.

Sin embargo, el tercero tiene algo más que agregar, algo que ninguno de ellos había querido pensar hasta ese momento.

—Y si es una bruja… ¿qué rayos quiere aquí?

El silencio consecuente a esa pregunta, es un tanto aterrador

* * *

Puede que en el pasado, ninguno de ellos hubiera sido muy aplicado en la escuela. Preferían pasar el rato pateando latas o fingiendo que las ramas rotas de los árboles eran espadas.

Y, aunque nunca habían creído en algo tan ridículo como lo era la brujería, ninguno de ellos podía ir contra las pruebas factibles.

Había una bruja viviendo en el pueblo.

—Esto nunca es un buen augurio.

Si las palabras de su maestra, y esos antiguos libros de texto están en lo cierto, claro está.

Ninguno de ellos contempló siquiera la posibilidad de que fueran ciertos en su momento, pero ahora, la incertidumbre está presente.

Y los aterra.

Porque, aunque la niña que vieron no se parece a la clásica imagen que tienen de los hechiceros y brujas, o tan siquiera de una mujer solitaria y abandonada al ocultismo. Ella puede hechizar cosas y por consiguiente, personas.

Aunque oculte su imagen tras el cándido rostro de un infante, ella es un mounstro.

* * *

Han tratado de ignorarlo, de que el miedo que poco a poco los corroe se disipe, pero nunca es suficiente.

Ya no recorren los caminos de ese bosque, como si escaparan de una verdad inminente. Como si ignorarla y seguir caminando perpetuamente sin verla, la hiciera desaparecer.

—Si está aquí, es porque quiere algo.

Pero una noche, un mes después del incidente del jardín, uno de ellos finalmente toma la palabra.

Lo han estado discutiendo, aunque nunca llegan a ningún sitio.

Si ella está en su pueblo, lo más probable es que no tenga buenas intenciones.

La magia es algo con lo que ninguno de ellos ha estado familiarizado nunca, ni siquiera se han acercado a hablar con esa vieja mujer que a veces se sienta en la puerta del mercado y clama que uno de sus parientes es mago, que le ha enseñado a leer el futuro en hojas de té, y te dirá la fortuna si le pagas con una hogaza de pan.

Pero sí lo están con su instinto de supervivencia.

En los textos antiguos, las brujas siempre han querido acabar con los humanos. Los han visto toda su vida, como inferiores objetos para su diversión. Y ellos no piensan ser conejillos de indias de nadie.

La magia es aterradora, porque ellos no saben qué tan retorcida puede ser la mente de esa mujer disfrazada, o cómo es que la hace funcionar.

El miedo está presente entre ellos, y no pueden decirle a nadie –cualquiera con dos dedos de frente los tildaría de locos.

Pero hay momentos en la vida, en los cuales uno tiene que enfrentar sus mayores temores. Los libros de historia están plagados de héroes enfundados en armaduras de hierro, ellos apenas llevan camisa y pantalones gastados, pero al igual que esos héroes, están dispuestos a acabar con el mounstro.

* * *

El sol está en lo alto cuando comienzan su camino, sus estómagos parecen tener un agujero y no es precisamente por la falta de comida.

El camino les parece un poco más largo, y el más joven piensa –desea- por un segundo, que la bruja no esté. Que su estancia en el pueblo haya sido pasajera, y ahora haya encontrado mejores tierras, más interesantes, las cuales visitar.

Pero todos sus pensamientos quedan en el olvido, cuando la risa que ya habían escuchado día atrás, llega nuevamente a sus oídos.

Puede ver cómo sus dos compañeros tensan sus hombros y aceleran el paso, él los sigue rápidamente.

Saben que no tienen oportunidad contra un poder que no conocen, pero cuentan con el factor sorpresa.

Está hechizando más cosas en el jardín, pueden darse cuenta porque todo se mueve.

—Hey.

La voz de su amigo es tres cuartos más baja de lo normal, la sonrisa en su rostro es un poco aterradora, o quizá sólo le parece porque sabe lo que pasará luego.

La bruja se detiene, los mira un poco sorprendida. Pero sonríe.

Tiene el descaro de sonreírles. Y en ese momento, esa sonrisa de aspecto inocente, le parece aterradora.

No puede hablar, siente que el aire ha abandonado sus pulmones.

Ella se acerca por sobre la cerca y los deja pasar, actúa demasiado confiada para ser una niña normal.

_Porque es un mounstro, y los lleva a su trampa mortal._

Siente deseos de correr, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Los tres entran al jardín, y uno de sus amigos le pide que les enseñe a hacer esa clase de encantamientos.

Ella les dedica una mirada extraña, dice que no sabe cómo enseñarles, que no puede.

—Pero si sólo son trucos, ¿verdad?

Él cree que es la última defensa que tienen, pensar que la mujer transfigurada delante de ellos en realidad sólo es una niña que ha aprendido trucos como los magos errantes, que lo que vieron el otro día sólo fue un truco de sus cansadas mentes.

Pero ella mata todas sus esperanzas negando.

—Mientes.

Dice el otro, un cuarto más alto de lo que debería. Ella parece asustarse.

—Es enserio.

Y la voz que imita podría pasar por la de cualquier infante, pero a ellos no los van a engañar.

Ella parece comenzar a asustarse cuando dan un paso más cerca, y cuando ella parece querer volver a abrir la boca saben que es el momento.

Los tres se lanzan, pronto todo es sólo una maraña de golpes y gritos ahogados de infante. Entre la nube de adrenalina, el más joven piensa que nada de esto tiene sentido, ellos deberían haber sido atacados ya.

Un nuevo grito escapa de la garganta de la pequeña y la cubeta vuela hasta ellos, golpeando en el rostro a su amigo.

Este da un paso hacia atrás y cae, noqueado al suelo.

Los dos que están todavía en pie, rápidamente lo toman en brazos y salen huyendo de allí, el cuerpo de esa bruja tiembla en el suelo, pero no voltean a darle una segunda mirada.

* * *

Cuando la noche de un mes perdido en 1991 cae al fin, el más joven de ese grupo de tres amigos, sentado en el comedor de su casa tiene la mente inmersa en diferentes pensamientos.

Sus manos aún se sienten entumecidas por los golpes profanados ese día, su amigo parece aún adolorido por el fuerte golpe de la cubeta, y el tercero del grupo lo está cuidando mientras descansan en su habitación. Demasiado asustados como para separarse.

Lo han hecho bien, se han enfrentado a la bestia que podría ser una amenaza en el futuro.

Y aunque sus dos compañeros no hacen más que darse loas por haber salido, parcialmente ilesos, y casi seguros de haber matado a esa abominación, él no está tranquilo.

Porque la vieja mujer oculta en cuerpo de niña, no se ha defendido.

Tocan a la puerta en ese momento, y mientras se dirige a abrir con paso lento ruega que la aberración tal esté muerta, y no maquinando una venganza contra ellos en su verdadera forma.

Cuando abre la puerta, es la imagen de un hombre que nunca ha visto la que lo saluda.

Tiene una barba larguísima y usa ropa aún más extraña, sus ojos están rojos, y le apunta con una rama.

—Lastimaron a Ariana.

Es lo único que dice.

Y cuando un rayo de color brillante abandona este y lo golpea, él logra entender un par de cosas. Como que quizá no estaban enfrentando a una amenaza que fuera capaz de matarlos con esa mujer extraña, que ya no puede afirmar no era una niña, pero que ciertamente, puede que al hacerlo si hayan traído la muerte para ellos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Desde una perspectiva muy precaria, aterrorizarse de aquello que uno no conoce.

Un pov muy muggle, cabe decir.


End file.
